


面具

by kolaoye



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 我来为你做面具吧？
Relationships: 呗/四方莲示
Kudos: 5





	面具

“你也太狠了吧？很痛啊。”呗抽着气说。

枭的阻拦让包围露出了空隙，呗几乎在枭动手的同时就冲进战场，揽过四方的腰一把将他扛走。不是说四方愿意离开，可他全盛时也只不过能和呗打成平手，如今力量消耗泰半，更加不是呗的对手。他唯一有效的攻击只有用赫子刺穿了呗的肩膀，但紧接着呗就用他自己的赫子牢牢地固定住了四方。

而呗再次赞叹身为食尸鬼的好处，至少他不用犯愁该怎么处理四方被自己拧断的手臂，反正它们会自己长好。

等终于到达四区边缘的废弃码头，呗再次确认无追兵跟随，才兜了几个圈子钻进安全屋。合上门后黑暗扑面而来——就算内部已经完全布置成了房间的模样，家私电器一样不缺，但集装箱毕竟不透光。

他小心翼翼地把四方扔到自己亲手挑选的骷髅头布艺沙发上，随手拔掉穿透肩头的赫子。食尸鬼浓稠发黑的血液重重摔落在地，四方身上也被溅上大片。

可能是修复断臂消耗了大量RC细胞，四方的赫子在逐渐消失，分解出的黑雾坠到脚边，仿佛血液蒸腾。

四方忍耐着RC细胞快速减少带来的剧痛和抽离感，声音因为面具的阻隔，含糊而虚弱，“多事！”

他愿意与仇敌共死，呗却连这样的机会也不给他。

“是是是。”呗心不在焉地应着，身后的赫子突然抬起，抽开集装箱壁上的电灯开关。突如其来的光亮让他眯了眯眼，低头去看四方。

物种特性所致，食尸鬼的眼睛能够在黑暗中视物却很容易被强光刺激。四方灰白的头发被血粘成一绺绺，下半张脸被糊了血的面具遮着，露出来的双眼乌黑发亮，瞳仁因刺激而缩至针尖粗细，满是疯狂和凶狠……就像一只吃了人肉的兔子，或者渡鸦。

听说吃了人肉的生物都会有红眼睛呢。

疼痛挑拨着神经，呗静静地看着他，觉得自己都要硬了。没准已经硬了。

可惜不是时候。

四方的瞳仁慢慢恢复着，黑雾也慢慢变浅。等赫子完全消散，四方眼里的怒火褪去，被疲惫与欲望代替。

他受伤了，他很饿，他需要进食。

没有足够的能量，四方连手臂都动不了，只能像尸体一样乖顺地用别扭的姿势倒在沙发上。

“乌鸦君看上去真的好糟糕啊。”呗叹了口气，体贴而粗暴地弯下腰，捏住四方的肩膀帮他调整位置，让他坐得更舒服。他白皙修长的手指陷进四方的衣服，与富有弹性的肌肉只隔了薄薄一层布料。

拿开时好几个手指被染红了，呗凑到鼻尖轻嗅，随后伸出舌头包裹住自己的手指，将血迹舔掉，就连指缝间也没有放过。

“好像红酒呢……”呗揉搓着湿润的指尖低声道。

那么肉会不会像面包？他真的很想知道。

四方依然保持沉默。

呗想了想，伸手去摘他的面具，“是想吃东西吧？你一定很饿。”

他的指尖将将触上面具，那张毫无艺术价值的面具发出咔的轻响，片片碎裂。战斗造成的余波让面具无法再承受任何外力。

四方惨白的面容暴露在光线下，脸庞上的血将面具的细小碎片粘住，他的眼底青黑一片，脸颊削瘦，眉头紧锁，看上去狼狈又可怜。

呗的动作停住了。他慢慢地收回手，安静地意识到那个搜查官差一点就能把面具后的四方莲示推到大庭广众之下，把身世清白的四方莲示先生变成人人喊打的丧家之犬……那感觉就像站在沙滩上的人，上一刻仍为细沙划过脚趾的温热而着迷，下一刻便被巨浪摁进冰冷的水波，直坠海底。

他打了个隐蔽的冷战，焦躁地用舌尖滚动自己的唇环。凉意刺激着温热的口腔，又很快与体温同化。

“抱歉，把面具弄坏了。”呗小声地咕哝，盘起一只腿坐上沙发，温暖的掌缘学着雨刮器的动作擦拭四方脸上的血迹和面具碎片。

四方更加皱起眉，费力地扭过脸想避开呗的手指，这样的挣扎比起他之前用赫子把呗串成食尸鬼肉串来说堪称温和。他很愿意把呗放倒再去前线，可他没办法。

太弱了，自己。

被讨厌的那个人没有识趣地退开，正相反，他几乎整个人靠在了四方身上，耐心而强硬地继续自己的动作，“好危险，你的面具质量不过关呢。要是被他们看到脸就糟……啊，赫眼也没有了。”他惊奇地说。四方正瞪着他。血红的瞳仁在灯光下深邃又透亮，配得上瑰丽这个词汇。

后者移开视线，索性闭上眼睛。

呗露出一个无声的笑容，反手把血抹在沙发上，在自己肩膀的穿透伤处胡乱捣了捣，献宝一样用沾着碎肉的手指贴上四方柔软的嘴唇。

“饿了还是吃吧，不要浪费。”

血肉的香气撩拨着四方，他睁开眼，“拿开。”

呗唯一的回应只有撬开他齿关伸进口腔的手指。

那香甜太近太主动，化在味蕾上，如熔浆般流进肠胃，灼伤脏腑，再泛起难以阻挡的满足与渴求……

四方的嘴唇开始颤抖，柔滑湿腻的舌头在呗的指尖下不自觉地蠕动。

“送上门的也不吃吗？”呗低笑。

四方牙关微合，压迫着呗的指关节。再更加用力就可以咬断了，连骨头一起嚼碎吞进肚子里，食尸鬼的咬合力可以和野兽媲美。

……最终他仍是低垂着眼睑，换上舌与唇，将血肉舔尽。

呗轻笑，索性送上自己被穿透的肩膀，“呐，吃吧。”

唇舌甚至牙齿在伤口处舔舐啃咬着，呗揽住四方的脖颈，将鼻尖埋在四方被血粘成一绺绺的灰发里，深深地呼吸着干涸血液的腥苦。他的脸上挂着无法抑制的扭曲笑容，整个人都在疼痛与诡异的快乐中颤抖着。

“四方先生……”呗低声呼喊着。

四方啃食的动作停下了。

“我来，给你做面具吧？”

“……好。”

******

呗用自己能够轻易拧断喰种脖子的手指细致地抚摸着四方的脸。眉毛，眉弓骨，眼眶，眼睛，太阳穴，颧骨，鼻梁，人中，嘴唇，下颔。眉毛是整齐的，眉弓骨相对于亚洲人种来讲偏高了，眼眶深陷。所以才总是显得阴郁吗？眼球在眼皮下微颤，柔软又脆弱。鼻梁高挺，人中整齐，嘴唇……好柔软呢。

他的皮肤紧致而富有弹性，却削瘦得不像一个青少年人……一个青少年食尸鬼。而且未免太凉了，就像大理石，冰块，毒蛇，一切冷的东西。

“啊，你长胡子了。”呗摩挲着下颔处，惊奇地说。

“男人长胡子有什么奇怪吗？”四方皱着眉。就算闭着眼睛，乖乖地坐在椅子上，也仍然透露出隐隐的威胁感。

“我已经看到你变成大叔的未来了，乌鸦。”

“不要叫我乌鸦。”

“那么我要开始问你问题喽，乌鸦君。一定要好好回答呀，这可和你面具的相性有关系呢，就算是我也没有办法从别扭的答案里找到最适合你的面具。”呗继续说着，“也不要睁开眼睛。”

“罗嗦。”

“喜欢喝哪种咖啡？”手指在压着嘴角。

“摩卡。”

“欸？摩卡好甜啊，真是想不到呢。还以为乌鸦君是喝不加糖的黑咖啡的那种人。偏向看哪种小说？”移向脸颊。

“不知道。”

“是不看书吧？毕竟你长了一张不良少年的脸啊。哈哈哈。”眼尾。

“全世界只有你没有资格说我像不良少年。”

“跟女人做过了吗？”鼻梁。

“……没有。”

“男人呢？”眉心。

“这样的问题和做面具有关系吗？”

“男人呢。”

“……没有。”

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

“……”

“哈哈，开个玩笑而已。不过要是答喜欢的话，我会很高兴哦。”

呗面无表情地用掌缘沿着眼窝的弧度轻轻掩住四方的右眼。他的双手很稳，所以他可以察觉到四方眼睫的些微颤动。四方不会看到他的表情，他也不会看到四方的。

他的右手越过鼻梁，打横掩住四方的双眼，而左手从颧骨移到下颔，再握住四方的喉咙。那是捏碎喉骨的手势，四方的喉结在他的掌下滚动了一下。

“干什么？”

四方不悦地问。

呗突然很想吻他。吻他之后当然可以做更多，但现在他只是想吻他……他无声无息地低下头，嘴唇距离四方的额头只有几厘米。

“只是量一量你的脖子粗细而已，要是做出一个会阻碍呼吸的面具就太砸我的招牌了。”

他无声无息地抬起头，像往常一样温和地说。

“三天之后来拿面具吧，乌鸦君。你一定会喜欢的。现在可以睁开眼睛了。”

四方睁开眼睛，推开呗的手，穿好外套就往外走。

到门口时他停下脚步，“我不讨厌你。”

铁门被合上了。

呗低头看着自己鼓起的裤裆，思索片刻，坐在四方坐过的位置上，伸手抚慰起自己。姿态大方，毫无掩饰。

“四方……莲示……呼……。”

真是一只，甜美又狡诈的，乌鸦呐。


End file.
